My Wish
by narwhalsarecooltoo
Summary: Beca sets off to LA and, not able to say goodbye to Chloe's face, leaves a letter behind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect however much I wish I did.

* * *

The Bellas' graduation party was in full swing; it was a celebration fitting for the group of girls who had become a family during the four years they had been competing together. One Bella, however, was sneaking unnoticed from the room of girls currently occupied by watching Fat Amy's theatrical karaoke rendition of Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off' in order to leave before the inevitable flood of emotional goodbyes could occur the next morning.

Hurrying up the stairs, Beca entered her room, quickly grabbing the remainder of her belongings – a duffel bag and small suitcase - which hadn't already been shipped to LA – yes, she was chasing her dream! – along with an envelope she had ready and waiting on her desk, and took one final glance at the room before turning and closing the door behind her. With phase one of her moonlight getaway complete, she moved onto phase two. After creeping slowly down the hallway, she entered the bedroom which was so familiar and full of memories, and yet felt so empty. Making her way over to the bed, she gently placed the envelope on the pillow, and inhaling the unique scent of the room one last time, she left, emotions threatening to overwhelm her as she made her way down the stairs and out of the house into the waiting taxi before any of the girls noticed her absence.

Her heart was heavy as she watched the Bella house grow smaller through the back window of the taxi, feeling guilty for leaving the girls without saying goodbye, but knowing that it would have hurt a hundred times more if she had waited until the next day. Just thinking about the emotions she would have felt saying goodbye to Chloe left her feeling heartbroken, though she took comfort in the fact that the redhead would finally know the truth soon, and that both of them could get on with their lives.

* * *

"Hey Amy!" Chloe shouted over Jessica and Ashley's duet of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', "where did Beca go?"

"Sorry Ginger, my elf radar is not currently picking up the Captain's whereabouts," the Australian replied.

"Okay, I'll go and find her, she's just trying to get out of singing a Grease medley with me," the redhead chuckled, carefully making her way through the Bellas sprawled all over the room to go and find her co-captain.

She took pause at the top of the stairs, looking at her bedroom door which was cracked open slightly, sure that she had shut it after she had left her room earlier in the day. She suddenly realised though, that Beca knew that the redhead would automatically look for her in the room she shared with Fat Amy and so she had bought herself some time by hiding in Chloe's room. _Ha! You don't get away from me that easy you crafty midget!_

"CAUGHT YOU!" Chloe shouted as she burst into the room.

Looking round, however, there was no sign of the small brunette that had stolen her heart, although she did notice a small white envelope on her pillow, crossing the room, a sense of dread filled her at the sight of her name on the front of the envelope in Beca's distinctive messy scrawl. Slowly lowering herself to sit on her bed, she picked up the envelope, opened it, and began to read the letter inside.

 _Hey Chlo,_

 _First of all, I'm a complete coward for saying goodbye this way, and I'm sorry about that but I just couldn't face the thought of having to say goodbye to your face or having to watch you fade into the distance as I drove away like in one of those crappy romance movies you always make me watch. I guess if there's one good thing to come out of all of this it's that I won't be subjected to any more movie nights! Apologies, I guess I've never been any good at jokes and small talk, I'll get to all the deep stuff now and everything that I could never in a million years say to your face._

 _First of all, I hope that your life is so much easier than this last year has been. I know I've been a pain in the ass and that wasn't any help to you at all with all the other stuff you had to deal with, but I hope that the difficult part of your life is over and you never have another pain in the ass like me making your life hard again._

 _I hope that the happiest moments of your life last the longest because you deserve so much happiness Chlo, more than anyone in the world, you deserve it all. I know it's not always gonna be easy but I hope that when it comes to making those difficult choices, you go with your heart because you have the biggest heart, Red. Never give up on your dreams, even if it seems like you can't get any further with the path you choose, I know you'll find a way; you always do. Chloe, never let anyone or anything dampen your smile, I'm pretty sure that smile could end wars and cure death. I need you to promise right now that you'll never stop smiling, because that smile is my favourite thing in the world._

 _Chloe, I need you to never look back when you go off and be amazing, keep on going forward and leave a blazing trail behind you. Never think about turning around, keep on chasing your dreams, but don't forget the good times, don't forget all of this, don't forget Barden, don't forget me. I want you to forgive me for not saying goodbye and quite frankly I want you to forgive everything that I've done that's hurt you over the past few years, I don't want you to hate me, Chlo. I can take on anything in this world, but knowing that you hate me would kill me._

 _Please never have any regrets Chloe, live your life to the full and help everyone that you can, but if something goes wrong, or you make a mistake, please don't regret it. Just know that everything happens for a reason, and nothing is the end of the world. As long as you carry on being the kind, amazing person that I know you are, you can't go wrong._

 _The most important thing to me though is that you get everything you want in life. Make sure that you keep dreaming big, and don't worry about anything too much. I hope that you're never forced to deal with anything you're not prepared for or have the capacity to deal with. Most of all though, I hope you know that through everything, no matter what you do or where life takes you, you know that you have somebody who loves you and wants the same things that you do. All I want is for you to know that as long as I live, you'll never be alone. This whole sappy letter has been leading up to this one thing that I needed you to know._

 _I'm in love with you, Chloe Beale._

 _I know that you don't feel the same, and that's fine because I'm on my way to the other side of the country now, but I needed you to know that I will always be cheering you on in my heart, I will always be there for you even if not in person, and I know that you won't want to have anything to do with me now, but that's okay. All I want is for you to be happy, and personally I can't wait to hear from one of the Bellas that you've got everything you ever dreamed of and that you danced down the aisle in a stunning white dress and married the man of your dreams, that gives you everything that you could ever ask for, and that keeps that beautiful smile on your face._

 _They say that if you love someone enough, you'll let them go. Chloe, I love you with all that I am so this is me letting you go. Be happy, be amazing, be you._

 _Love always,_

 _Beca_

Chloe was sobbing, the letter clenched in her hand. All she had wanted for the last four years was to hear that Beca loved her, and now she had, she couldn't be more unhappy. The brunette had left her, jetting off to LA without saying goodbye. Yes, she had this letter, but if she'd had said something about her feelings earlier, she could have done something about it. She needed to talk to Beca, she couldn't let her think for a second longer that she wasn't in love with the DJ. Wiping the tears from her face, she picked up her phone, calling the brunette hopefully before she got on her flight. The call rang out though, eventually going to the monotone voice of the DJ's voicemail. Not trusting her voice enough to leave a message, the redhead hung up. Moments later, she received a text.

 **I'm sorry Chlo, don't worry, I'll stay out of your life from now on, I'm about to board my plane so all I can say is have a nice life Red, and please never change. B xx**

Chloe broke down once more, knowing that there was nothing she could do since the brunette's phone would be turned off for at least the next five hours, before telling herself to sack up and be pro-active about this whole situation. She needed to make some phone calls.

* * *

 _You're an idiot, Mitchell. Why couldn't you just leave without any contact? Why couldn't you just leave it as a clean break?_

These thoughts had been running through the brunette's head ever since she boarded the plane to LA. She just needed to get there, get settled and start a new life, she could totally forget about everything she left behind, she just needed to throw herself into her work and concentrate on building her career.

After landing and getting a cab to her new home, she dumped her luggage, quickly freshened up, and then headed out to a bar she had seen not too far away. Her phone had remained off since her flight, and she had no intentions of switching it back on any time soon. The bar was nice, and not too busy, as she ordered a whisky and a beer. She knew that alcohol wasn't the answer, but right now, she just wanted to forget the situation that she was in, and a feeling of the vibe in the city she now got to call her home.

* * *

She didn't know how it happened, one minute she was sat drinking at the bar, the next minute she was dancing with a very attractive blonde, and now she was dragging said blonde out of the bar, having just engaged in a particularly heated make out session in the middle of the dancefloor. Making their way hurriedly down the street, Beca's only thought was how nice the attention felt and how she couldn't wait to feel this woman's skin on her own, even if only for a night.

Approaching her house, she could see a figure sat outside, but thought nothing of it as she wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her further into her side as they stumbled along. Finally reaching her new home, the previously blurry figure was clearer now, although Beca just assumed it was a figment of her imagination and her drunken mind was betraying and playing tricks on her. Ignoring the figure, she pulled her companion towards her, crushing her between her own body and her front door as she smashed their lips together.

The brunette was confused, however, as she felt herself being pulled roughly away from the object of her affections tonight, only to look up into bright blue, watery eyes.

"What the fuck, Beca?" the figure, who she now realised was definitely not a figment of her imagination shouted as the DJ winced.

"Chloe, I don't know why you're here but I left you so that you could have a better life, and I could try and forget so that's what I'm doing, now if you don't mind, I'm going to take this fine lady inside and blow her mind, laters," she said as she stumbled back to the front door, letting herself and the blonde inside, leaving Chloe stood stunned on the front porch with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Eyes cracking open to bright light, Beca groaned, her hangover hitting her spectacularly. Turning over, she wasn't surprised to see the other side of the bed empty, she knew how one night stands worked, even if she couldn't really remember anything about this particular one. The last thing she remembers is blonde hair and shining blue eyes. At this memory, she sat up a lot more quickly than her body would have liked.

"Shit."

Making her way downstairs, she was determined to find Chloe and sort this mess out. She had no intentions of the redhead witnessing the state she was in last night but unfortunately somehow the older woman had been sat outside her house. She needed to fix this, but first she needed aspirin and coffee. Walking into the kitchen, she was given the fright of her life, not expecting to see someone sat at her breakfast bar, especially not someone with the stunning red hair she never thought she would see again and yet had now unexpectedly been in the presence of twice in the past 24 hours.

"Umm, morning," the brunette said shyly, looking down at the floor as she crossed the room to get a glass of water – the coffee would have to wait since she hadn't bothered going shopping for groceries – Chloe looked up at the younger girl incredulously.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say? Do you have any idea how fucked up all of this is? Beca, I should be on a fucking plane to New York right now!" the redhead shouted, the anger that had been boiling within her all night finally spilling out.

"Chloe, I don't even know why you're here, like you said, you should be on a plane, why the hell are you sat in my kitchen?" Beca asked, raising her voice slightly as she became defensive, thrown by the redhead's outburst.

"Oh, I don't know Beca, maybe it was something to do with the fucking love confession you left for me before you ran-" Beca winced and was about to jump in with her own retort before being cut off by Chloe again, "no, Beca, don't fucking interrupt me, you don't get to pour your heart out like that, give me hope, make me chase you to the other side of the fucking country and then break my fucking heart! You don't get to do that Beca, you just don't," this time the redhead was cut off by her own sob, tears streaming freely down her face.

Seeing the love of her life crumble like that in front of her eyes and knowing that she was the cause of the older girl's pain sent Beca into her own fit of sobs.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen, I just thought it would be better if I got out of your life, I'd only end up ruining our friendship eventually anyway because there's no way that I could have hidden my feelings for much longer, so I figured that now would be the best time, we could start a new chapter of our lives without hurting a lot more a few years down the line. I might have gone about it the wrong way, but Chloe, I still think it's for the best, you can do so much better without me there judging every relationship you ever get into, you would be so much better without me. I love you so much Chloe, so I need you to do what's best for you."

"Beca, you're not listening to me! You're so oblivious! There was a time when it was cute and funny but now it's just fucking annoying so listen carefully," the redhead said, making her way over to the brunette and holding her hands, forcing the smaller girl to look her in the eyes, "I am in love with you Beca. I've been falling for you harder and harder for the last four years, everything that I want in life, all my hopes and dreams and everything you said in your letter, all of it will mean nothing if you're not right there by my side. I'm so in love with you, and last night hurt so much, Becs. Seeing you with that woman, the fact that you turned your back on me to be with her, it killed me inside. I love you though, so I'll forgive you, if you want. If not, forget this ever happened, call your friend from last night, apologise to her and move on with your life without me holding you back."

"I don't remember exactly what happened last night, but I know that it didn't mean anything, Chlo I could sleep with a hundred other women and none of them would mean anything compared to you. Last night I was drinking to try and forget the pain, even if only for a little while, I just couldn't deal with the fact that I would never see you again, and now you're here. I don't know where the blonde went, I don't even know her name, but I know that I will never let that happen again, whether you're here to see it or not, I'm so sorry, Chlo, I hate that I've hurt you this much and, if you'll let me, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you," Beca said, the tears rolling down both girls' faces forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes.

Both leaning in, their lips pressed together for the first time, all of the clichéd fireworks and butterflies happening as they tried to get impossibly closer to each other, not wanting this moment that they'd waited seemingly forever for to end. Eventually though, they had to separate for air, resting their foreheads together with their eyes still closed and content smiles on their faces.

"By the way, I wasn't joking when I said you should call that girl from last night, she left her number on the counter," Chloe said with a chuckle as she saw Beca's face drop.

"What actually happened last night? All I remember is leaving you outside, which I know was a dick move by the way, and then everything is just a blur until I woke up this morning," the brunette asked, puzzled by the series of event she was clearly missing that had led to the redhead being sat in her kitchen this morning.

"Oh my god, you seriously don't remember, do you? Wait, do you think you actually slept with that woman?" the older girl asked, laughing.

"Chlo, I told you, I have no recollection of what happened, so yeah, I assumed that I had, I mean, the sheets were all messed up when I woke up this morning but I was too preoccupied with dealing with my hangover to try and figure out anything other than that so I automatically came to that conclusion," Beca said, even more confused now than she had been before.

"Becs, you passed out pretty much as soon as you got in bed, the poor girl ended up throwing the sheets over you, leaving her number in the kitchen and then leaving the house completely to find me still sat there bawling. She explained what had happened and let me in before she left, so I went upstairs to find you, got you undressed and then you wouldn't let go of me so I had to practically fight you so I could get a few hours' sleep on the sofa, that's why the sheets were a mess," the redhead explained, barely containing her laughter, but still feeling the pain from the memory.

"Chloe, I really am so sorry about what happened last night, I'll text that girl and apologise to her, but I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you," the DJ said, the sincerity in her voice clear.

"Becs, it's fine, I promise, as long as I have you now that's all that matters, so how about we go and christen that bed of yours properly?" the redhead asked suggestively, adding a wink for good measure, before running up the stairs, fully expecting it to take at least ten seconds before Beca could make her brain function enough to follow her.

In fact, it took Beca at least a minute of doing a fantastic goldfish impression before she sprang into action and ran to join the other girl. Throwing open her room door, her jaw dropped at the sight of Chloe laid on her bed in nothing but her underwear, predatory smirk fully in place. Suddenly, awkward Beca decided to show herself though.

"So wait, what are we? Like, are we girlfriends? Because if we are then that's totally cool but like, what happens when you have to leave, because you're eventually gonna have to leave, and that's okay too because that's great for you but-" the redhead, who had up until this point just been staring incredulously at the rambling DJ, had no choice but to interrupt her.

"Beca, I'm laying here, half-naked on your bed, and you want to discuss logistics? Yes, I would love nothing more than to be able to call you my girlfriend, but please for the love of all things aca-holy, get undressed and get your cute butt over here," she said exasperatedly.

"Yes ma'am," the brunette replied whilst complying with the redhead's request.

As Beca crawled over the bed and connected her lips to Chloe's, she couldn't help but think about how she should write letters professing her undying love more often, and how the recipient of said letters would only ever be one particular redhead that had stolen her heart; the same redhead that was currently stealing her breath as the feeling of the older girl's skin on her own was better than she could have ever imagined (and she'd definitely imagined it way too much over the last four years).

* * *

 **A/N: I was bored and this happened, the letter is based on the song 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts, I just thought it suited this. Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


End file.
